


Little Things #47

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [47]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Eating, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Mark stares at you whenever you're eating.





	Little Things #47

If there's one thing that you still don't feel comfortable doing even though you've been with Mark long enough to know each other's deepest secrets, it has to be eating in front of him. It's not because you feel embarrassed to look like you're about to get the last meal of your life—Mark has seen you in worse situations than that. There's just something about the way he stares at you that makes you want to look down and hold your hand in front of your mouth.

You keep on wondering why he has to watch you like that. Is it the food? You're pretty sure than even though you're just eating some fries at your favourite fastfood joint or having a special dinner at a restaurant for your anniversary, Mark will be observing the way you eat. You can't seem to figure out what his eyes are saying.

Now that he's currently doing it again, looking at you almost absentmindedly while you both eat the _ramyeon_ he cooked, you just have to ask him.

"Mark, why do you stare at me when I eat?"

Mark blinks and seems to adjust his focus from the lower parts of your face to your eyes. So he really was doing it absentmindedly. Now you're more curious.

You raise your eyebrows at him, prompting for an answer.

"It makes me happy," he answers simply, giving you more confusion.

"Uh... how would that make you happy? I'm just eating."

"Yeah, well..." he puts down his chopsticks. He's answering this seriously. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just that when you chew, your lips turn to cute shapes. And when you're holding food inside your cheeks, you look like a cute little chipmunk—I want to pinch you. And honestly, it makes me happy to see you eat because that means you're getting nutrition and trying to be healthy. Especially when you eat whatever food I cook or buy for you. It's like you're comfortable with me. I just... I don't know. I'm glad you're eating."

Well, you don't know too. You don't know how Mark can say such random things but somehow still make sense. It never occurred to you that he would think of you eating as a gift to him. Like... you're just trying to live? It awes you to know Mark appreciates it. He even made an explanation just for you to understand what it means to him.

"Do you... feel awkward that I watch you? I'll try not to. I actually didn't realise that I've been doing that a lot," he picks up his chopsticks again. He tries to eat with his head down so he doesn't get tempted to look at you.

"Silly, I was just curious. I thought you find my eating weird," you admit with a small smile.

"What?" Mark asks, almost laughing. He gives you the stare in question. "Babe, you're perfect. If I do anything that you can't understand, just ask. It's most likely that I do it because I adore you."

You almost melt at the sudden expression of fondness but instead... you burp.

Mark's high-pitched laugh fills your house, and yours soon follow.


End file.
